A touch display screen is a new human-machine interaction device. When a user touches the touch display screen by using a finger or another object, the touch display screen may respond to an operation of the user under control of a processor, so as to implement input and output functions. The touch display screen can be operated easily, conveniently, and quickly.
Currently, the touch display screen includes a touch module and a display module. The touch module is laminated to a display surface of the display module. The touch module is usually a sheet made of a material such as a sapphire or a reinforced glass.
However, because the touch component is a sheet made of a brittle material such as a sapphire or a reinforced glass, the touch component has low strength and easily splinters under impact of external force. This reduces a service life of the touch display screen.